Back to Black
by Norya
Summary: Il est revenu de l'Outre Voile mais il en garde encore les images. Pourtant, en cette soirée, ce n'est pas cela qui le trouble... Mais peut-il vraiment l'oublier, elle ?   UA


**Back to Black**

Note d'auteur : Pour toi Jukava et à l'occasion de ton anniversaire, j'aurais voulu un Sirius empaqueté sous un ruban rouge. N'ayant pas trouvé le vrai Sirius, je t'offre ce petit OS qui lui est dédié…

Norya

_Sirius n'avait pas remis les pieds dans ce bar depuis des lustres. En poussant la porte d'entrée, des souvenirs d'un autre temps lui étaient revenus en mémoire, et alors qu'il s'asseyait au comptoir, les images des jours heureux de sa jeunesse défilaient devant ses yeux. Presque malgré lui, il lança un regard à la table que Lily, James, Remus, Peter et lui avaient eu l'habitude d'occuper lorsqu'ils venaient passer une soirée au iWolf/i. Sans grand effort, il pouvait presque les voir encore tous attablés, à parler fort et à se chamailler. Leurs rires lui semblaient si loin, maintenant… Un soupir amer s'échappa de la poitrine de Sirius, et il détourna la tête._

- Un Whiskey-Pur-Feu, commanda-t-il au barman.

Le barman le regarda un instant puis lui versa sa commande sans mot dire. Sirius était pourtant persuadé qu'il l'avait reconnu, comme tous les autres. Depuis sa surprenante sortie de l'Outre Voile comme il l'appelait, il pouvait difficilement faire un pas sans qu'on l'observe d'un air insistant ou qu'on l'aborde et le touche comme s'il était un objet de curiosité. Bien évidemment, il pouvait les comprendre, après tout, il était le premier à qui c'était arrivé et le seul, même. Mais cela faisait presque un an à présent. Il aurait bien apprécié que ces gens se lassent enfin…

Ruminant ces pensées qui revenaient inlassablement, il avala d'un trait son verre de Whiskey-Pur-Feu. La brûlure qu'il ressentit quand le liquide glissa dans sa gorge ne lui fit rien oublier… Elle ne fit qu'accentuer l'incandescence de ses tourments, particulièrement vis-à-vis d'_elle._

Hermione. Il n'avait fallu qu'un instant d'égarement, qu'une si douloureuse et à la fois si délicieuse nuit de Noël à Grimmauld Place, il y avait maintenant quatre mois, pour qu'il ne pense plus qu'à elle. C'était pour trouver un moyen de ne plus penser à elle, au moins de cette manière, qu'il était venu dans ce lieu qui autrefois avait abrité les sorties des Maraudeurs et de Lily. « Leur » table, au fond, près de l'alcôve abritait encore leurs fantômes… mais ces souvenirs ne lui apportaient pas le bienfait qu'il aurait souhaité, seulement des regrets. Ces regrets qu'il avait toujours, même si ses amis, Harry, Ron et… Hermione en particulier essayaient de les lui éteindre. Oh, certes, il n'avait plus la même douleur, il le reconnaissait. Mais en cette période de nouveaux troubles, ils ressurgissaient, comme s'ils avaient seulement été rendus transparents par un sortilège et qu'un contre sort lui avait été jeté et les avait rallumés en une bougie très lumineuse mais relativement vacillante.

Il commanda un nouveau Whiskey et regarda le liquide ambré dans le verre. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne remarqua immédiatement pas qu'une personne s'était installée sur le tabouret près de lui. Il releva la tête, agacé, afin de faire fuir l'intrus qui aurait pu s'asseoir plus loin tant la place ne manquait pas dans le bar mais il ravala sa réplique en reconnaissant son voisin. Harry. Celui-ci ne se retourna pas vers lui et commanda à son tour un verre. Il ne lui adressa pas non plus la moindre parole, se contentant de siroter sa boisson.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? grogna Sirius sèchement.

- Potter ? Tu m'appelles Potter maintenant ? demanda Harry sur un ton qui se voulait dégagé mais qui ne trompa pas Sirius, même dans l'état tourmenté et alcoolisé dans lequel il se trouvait.

Sirius ne desserra pas les mâchoires et le laissa continuer.

- Potter ? répéta Harry. Mais même mon père, tu ne l'as jamais appelé par son nom de famille !

- Si, rétorqua Sirius. La première semaine.

Harry releva un sourcil circonspect.

- OK, les deux premiers jours, admit Sirius, agacé de s'être laissé avoir par le jeune Auror. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Harry soupira. Il aurait bien aimé ne pas déjà aborder le sujet.

- Je cherche à savoir ce qu'il se passe, ce qui t'arrive. Tu ne réponds pas aux hiboux, tu n'es jamais là – ou tu te caches – quand je t'appelle par la cheminée, quand on te croise tu restes mutique et puis tu… s'interrompit-il en observant ton parrain, tu te saoules seul dans ce bar lugubre. Et je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la première fois.

- Ca fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici, gronda Siris, le regard noir.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots, répliqua Harry sans perdre son calme. Ce n'est pas une question de bar… je dis qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'a commencé ton envie de te saouler jusqu'à plus soif pour… pour quoi, au fait ? Pour oublier ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, mentit Sirius. Je n'ai rien à oublier… enfin, mis à part mes douze ans à Azkaban et mes dix ans derrière ce foutu Voile et pour moi, ces dix ont bien dû durer le double. Vous n'avez pas vécu ça, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre.

Sirius sursauta malgré lui quand Harry, sous l'effet de la colère, frappa du poing le comptoir et renversa avec fracas son tabouret.

- Ah parce qu'en plus de t'autodétruire à petit feu et de ne pas nous permettre de t'aider, tu es injuste ? Mais comment peux-tu prétendre qu'on ne peut pas comprendre ? Tu insinues qu'on n'a pas souffert ? Tu insinues que je n'ai pas pleuré ta disparition, toi qui étais le seul lien avec mes parents ? Tu crois que Ron, Hermione et les autres membres de l'Ordre n'ont pas été touchés ? Mais qui es-tu pour croire ça, Black ? beugla-t-il en insistant sur le nom de famille de Sirius.

Sirius observa Harry, bouche bée. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne trouva aucune réplique à lui lancer. Harry, quant à lui, tournait comme un lion en cage, cherchant par tous les moyens à évacuer la tension, la colère qu'il éprouvait mais sans succès. Il avait promis à Ron de ne pas s'énerver car ce dernier avait bien deviné ce qui couvait chez son meilleur ami depuis ces derniers mois quand ils évoquaient le sujet Sirius.

- Et puisque tu ne sembles pas vouloir entendre raison, tant pis, je vais te le dire : ce n'est pas ça que tu cherches à oublier. Et ne m'interromps pas s'il te plaît ! appuya-t-il en levant la main devant lui en voyant Sirius ouvrir la bouche. Car ça aurait été ça, seulement ça, j'aurais compris. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu y penses encore et que probablement tu y penseras toujours. Au vu de ce que tu as vécu, associé au fait que ton retour ne date que d'un an, c'est normal que tu aies ça en tête. Et nous, tes amis, ta presque famille, on est à tes côtés, quoi que tu en dises ! Bon sang Sirius, ne me fais pas croire que c'est ça qui te met dans cet état car jusqu'avant Noël, tu allais mieux !

Sirius grogna à nouveau et raffermit sa prise sur son verre. Il ne regardait pas Harry mais ce dernier savait qu'il l'écoutait attentivement.

- Oui, tu allais mieux, reprit Harry plus doucement. Cela faisait alors huit mois que tu avais réapparu et on était heureux que tu retrouves le sourire mais… Quelque chose s'est passé que tu n'admets pas et tu t'en rends malade. Alors non, ce ne sont pas ces deux terribles périodes que tu veux oublier en ce moment précis. Ce n'est pas à elles que tu penses. Et je ne crois pas qu'Hermione ait mérité le traitement que tu lui fais subir actuellement.

- Je ne lui fais rien subir, murmura sombrement Sirius, les mains serrant son verre si fort que ses articulations en blanchissaient.

- Si, Sirius, tu l'ignores. Complètement.

- Il vaut mieux pour elle, de toute façon. Elle ferait mieux de retourner avec Ron, c'est avec lui qu'elle devrait être.

- Tu as l'air de mieux savoir qu'elle ce qui est bon… C'est un peu prétentieux. Comment as-tu pu ne pas t'en rendre compte ? Ron et Hermione ont bien vécu ensemble, mais comme dans beaucoup de cas, leur couple n'a pas fonctionné comme ils l'auraient souhaité. Ils se sont séparés bien avant ton retour, comment peux-tu dire qu'il faudrait qu'ils se remettent ensemble ? Ils ont vite compris qu'il valait mieux pour eux, pour nous tous qui sommes autour d'eux, qu'ils redeviennent amis. Et ils ont admirablement réussi. Ils ne retourneront jamais en arrière. Tu aurais dû le comprendre.

Sirius grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible puis se tut, laissant courir nerveusement ses doigts sur le comptoir.

- Eh bien ça ne changera pas le fait qu'on n'a pas grand-chose en commun et que j'ai l'âge d'être son père.

- Ca c'est pas un argument, rétorqua Harry qui s'y attendait. D'une part parce que je ne vois pas où est le problème et d'autre part parce que… techniquement, tu n'as plus vraiment dix-neuf ans d'écart avec elle.

Sirius haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

- Eh oui, continua Harry sur sa lancée, presque pour lui-même, cet espace derrière le Voile est hors du Temps, tout y est figé…

- Ca, on n'en est pas certain… remarqua Sirius.

- Il y a eu suffisamment de tests faits qui ont montré que tu n'avais pas le corps d'un homme de quarante-six ans, mais plutôt de dix ans de moins… les dix ans que tu as passés au-delà du Voile, se sentit obligé de préciser Harry. Donc, si tu comptes que tu as réellement trente-six ans, ce n'est rien comparé aux vingt-sept d'Hermione. Du coup, l'argument de l'âge ne tient pas ! Encore une fois…

Sirius soupira. Décidément, l'alcool ne lui faisait aucun bien : il ne trouvait aucun argument à opposer à Harry. Pis, il commençait à penser que ce dernier avait raison… mais il n'allait pas s'avouer vaincu si facilement, foi de Black !

- Un point pour toi concernant l'âge physique mais mentalement, j'ai quarante-six ans et…

- Sauf ton respect, Sirius, l'interrompit Harry avec un franc sourire, je trouve que tu as plus la maturité du jeune homme d'avant que de l'homme proche de la cinquantaine que tu prétends être.

- Celui d'avant Azkaban ? C'est pas très reluisant, je te remercie ! Surtout après ce que j'ai fait à l'époque…

Le sourire de Harry se fana sur ses lèvres.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te sens encore responsable de ce qui est arrivé à mes parents ?

Le silence de Sirius à la question fut tout aussi éloquent que s'il avait hurlé sa réponse.

- Sirius, tu sais mieux que moi pour quoi et comment mes parents se sont battus. Ils connaissaient les risques. Et ce n'était pas toi le traître. Si ça ne s'était pas passé ainsi, il aurait trouvé un autre moyen, crois-moi.

- Tu sembles avoir beaucoup réfléchi à la question….

- Oui, je dois dire… Après la guerre, tout ce genre de questions sans réponses, toutes ces questions de responsabilité, de devoir m'ont éclaté à la figure. Il fallait que j'en passe par là mais la guerre et notre lutte permanente d'alors m'en avaient éloigné. Mais j'aurais bien aimé en parler avec toi à l'époque, soupira Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été le bon interlocuteur. Je pense que tu n'as pas tort me concernant, en réalité. Question maturité et sagesse, j'ai encore du boulot…

- C'est pour ça qu'il te faut quelqu'un comme Hermione. Ce serait une heureuse complémentarité.

- Mais encore faudrait-il qu'elle le désire vraiment. Ce n'est pas vraiment gagné, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de recevoir un refus, surtout en ce moment…

Harry ricana.

- Je te prie de m'excuser mais elle n'avait pas l'air de se forcer quand je vous ai surpris à Noël dernier en train de…

- Oui, ça va, évite de raconter les détails à tout le _Wolf_ ! répliqua Sirius qui essayait de prendre un ton furieux sans parvenir à dissimuler un sourire.

Le jeune Auror regarda sa montre.

- Je suis de garde cette nuit. Je vais y aller, histoire de me reposer avant le début de ma surveillance. Il faut dire que j'ai dû faire des heures supplémentaires pour savoir où tu allais, termina-t-il en souriant.

Sirius le regarda avec un petit sourire triste.

- Tu utilises des méthodes qui n'auraient pas déplu à Severus…

- Je suis content que tu l'appelles par son vrai prénom maintenant.

- J'ai eu du mal mais je crois avoir compris. Et ton fils Albus Severus y est pour beaucoup. Un si adorable bambin !

- Je sais, tout le portrait de son père, répliqua Harry avec un faux air supérieur.

Il s'avança vers la porte et avant de saluer son parrain, il ajouta :

- Au cas où ça t'intéresserait, Hermione a déménagé. Elle habite au sud de Londres maintenant, dans un très calme quartier moldu. Je suis sûr qu'il te plairait. Je t'ai laissé l'adresse sur la table de ta cuisine…

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enfuit rapidement dans la rue.

Sirius resta seul quelques minutes sans bouger puis se décida finalement et quitta à son tour le bar. Il n'était pas certain de savoir quoi faire, il hésitait… Aller voir directement Hermione ? Pourquoi pas mais que lui dire après tous ces mois de silence ? Ne rien faire et laisser la situation traîner ? Pas très courageux, surtout pour quelqu'un qui se prétendait Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des griffes. Rien n'était très satisfaisant…

Il continua à réfléchir à la question sur le chemin du retour vers sa maison. Il avait besoin de s'éclaircir les idées après ces quelques verres de whiskey et il n'était de toute façon pas certain d'arriver entier après un transplanage dans son état.

Il entrevoyait bien une idée mais c'était vraiment une méthode détournée, cachée… Très Serpentard, en somme. Il n'était pas franchement enchanté par la perspective de suivre, d'une certaine manière, les traces de sa famille mais après tout, si c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à ses fins, le seul moyen d'espérer tout au moins, ça valait la peine de le tenter…

Il passa trois jours à réfléchir précisément à son moyen d'approche, à passer en revue tous les arguments qu'il supposait nécessaires à son objectif. Ce travail l'avait étonnamment revigoré, lui qui n'était que l'ombre de lui-même peu de temps auparavant. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas guéri de sa faiblesse, mais l'objectif qu'il avait en tête le maintenait à flot, lui faisant même oublier que, potentiellement, il pouvait totalement échouer.

Il partit le tôt le lendemain matin et transplana rapidement devant l'entrée du Ministère. Il n'aimait pas cet endroit. Vraiment pas… Les mauvais souvenirs qui y étaient liés étaient bien trop nombreux. Entre son simulacre de procès qui l'avait conduit à Azkaban et sa chute derrière le Voile quatorze années après, il n'avait aucune raison de se sentir rassuré en ces lieux. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, c'était là qu'elle travaillait…

Il fit rapidement le tour de son léger déguisement avant d'entrer. Il réajusta son chapeau de feutre – un ancien modèle français qu'il avait trouvé dans une vieille malle chez lui – et masqua quelques mèches rebelles. Il tâta ensuite la fausse fine moustache qu'il s'était dessinée par un sortilège plus dur à maîtriser qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord. L'image était parfaite : il ressemblait à un membre de cette confrérie de sorciers qui agissait discrètement pour faire arrêter des personnes soupçonnées de maltraitance envers une créature magique, quelle qu'elle soit. Il n'avait en outre pas besoin de soulever la manche de sa cape pour savoir que se trouvait, sur son bras droit depuis la base de son poignet jusqu'à son épaule, immense et artistiquement ouvragé, le tatouagequi permettait aux membres de se reconnaître entre eux. Sirius devait d'ailleurs pour cela remercier Harry qui lui avait permis de connaître ce dessin et lui avait trouvé un artisan pour le réaliser. Bien évidemment, le sien n'était qu'une illusion mais elle était parfaitement réaliste.

C'était Harry qui lui avait parlé de cette confrérie totalement inconnue car elle était sur une liste de groupes à surveiller. Sirius avait objecté qu'ainsi déguisé, il risquait de se faire arrêter par la première personne du Ministère qu'il rencontrerait mais Harry l'avait informé que ce n'était qu'une surveillance non officielle, seulement connue des Aurors. Les membres de la confrérie avaient des buts louables mais la Brigade des Aurors préférait les garder à l'œil, au cas où ils finiraient par employer des méthodes douteuses, ce qui, en raison de leur volonté d'agir dans l'ombre, n'était totalement irréaliste.

Harry lui avait aussi précisé qu'Hermione, en tant qu'ancienne employée au service de Régulation des Créatures Magiques et maintenant en poste au Ministère de la Justice, était au courant de leur existence. Ca semblait être une bonne idée pour l'approcher… bien qu'Harry lui eût signifié qu'une visite directe chez la jeune femme aurait également pu être envisagée. Il n'avait cependant pas avancé plus loin dans sa critique déguisée et avait soupiré bruyamment après le départ de son parrain ce soir-là.

Après une dernière mise en point mentale, Sirius entra par la porte principale du Ministère. Il se dirigea rapidement vers les ascenseurs et rejoignit le service de la Justice Magique.

Hermione avait un poste assez élevé déjà dans la hiérarchie du service et on lui avait attribué dès son arrivée une assistante qui s'était rapidement révélée très efficace. Trop efficace, comme le pensa Sirius qui craignait de se voir refuser l'entrée dans le bureau d'Hermione.

L'assistante, Sara Jones, était une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, que Sirius ne se rappelait pas avoir vue à Poudlard quand il y était. Il arriva devant son bureau et lui présenta sa carte. Elle la prit avec circonspection et la lut à haute voix.

- « M. Perseus White. Mage spécialiste en recherche de contrevenants aux lois sur la protection des Créatures Magiques ». Oui, vous désirez ? demanda la sorcière qui visiblement ne l'avait pas reconnu, malgré sa médiatisation à la suite de sa sortie de l'Outre Voile.

- Je désire rencontrer Miss Granger et lui parler de certaines de mes méthodes pour retrouver les hors-la-loi. Je suis certain qu'elles l'intéresseront.

- Miss Granger ne s'intéressera qu'aux méthodes dans le cadre de la loi. Si elle ne les connaît pas, je doute qu'elles soient légales.

- Ce sont des méthodes issues de recherches récentes, assura Sirius qui essayait de garder son calme malgré l'impatience qui le tenaillait. Elles entreront tout à fait dans la légalité. Je connais mon métier.

Sara Jones le jaugea du regard quelques instant puis partit retrouver sa supérieure. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard et se planta devant Sirius, un air circonspect se dessinant sur son visage.

- Miss Granger va vous recevoir. Je suis étonnée mais vu que c'est à elle de décider, je m'incline. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît, termina-t-elle sur un ton pincé.

Elle le guida vers un couloir étroit et lui ouvrit la porte du bout.

- Vous pouvez attendre Miss Granger ici dans son bureau. Elle ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la pièce, l'air toujours guindé. Sirius la regarda fermer rapidement la porte puis se retourna pour observer l'intérieur du bureau d'Hermione. Il était à son image : sérieux, avec tous ses livres et ses dossiers bien rangés mais aussi chaleureux et ses couleurs, chaudes, qui allaient du brun à l'ocre en passant par un ton de rouille soutenu donnaient l'impression d'être accueilli avec un franc et sincère sourire. Perdu dans sa contemplation, Sirius ne l'entendit pas arriver. Il ne la vit pas non plus l'observer quelques longues secondes d'un air intrigué.

Elle finit par signaler sa présence en l'interpellant.

- Monsieur…White ? demanda-t-elle, hésitant légèrement sur le nom de famille.

Sirius ne se retourna pas immédiatement afin de répéter mentalement les quelques phrases d'accroche qu'il avait prévues puis, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rester de dos éternellement, il pivota sur ses talons et la regarda.

Elle ne parut même pas surprise ou alors elle sut parfaitement le cacher.

- Sirius ? Quelle est donc la raison de cette visite… inattendue ?

Il la trouvait jolie dans sa simple robe bleu nuit. Sa chevelure, toujours aussi indomptable, était attachée en une grosse tresse qui pendait lourdement dans son dos. Sirius s'arracha à cette vision et essaya, sans succès, de déchiffrer le regard que lui lançait Hermione. Il regrettait presque sa jeunesse, à cet instant, cette époque où il prétendait être capable de lire dans les yeux des filles et de tout comprendre. Cela faisait beaucoup rire James car il était vrai que ses succès n'étaient pas aussi flagrants que ne le laissaient penser ses grandes paroles. Au moins, à cette époque, il n'avait pas d'hésitation même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il risquait de se tromper sur une jeune fille, il avait toujours le courage de se lancer. C'était plus délicat maintenant. Et Azbaban et le Voile n'étaient pas les seuls responsables de sa plus grande méfiance, de sa plus grande incertitude.

Que pouvait-elle penser à cet instant ? Et qu'allait-il pouvoir faire ? Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux le temps de cette réflexion et Hermione en avait fait tout autant.

- Alors ? Tu as perdu la parole ? Il ne me semblait pas que c'était ton genre ! reprit-elle en une tentative d'ironie que Sirius ne perçut pas. Pourquoi es-tu venu ce matin ?

- Eh bien… commença Sirius. C'est compliqué.

Hermione soupira.

- Je vois. Alors si ça doit prendre du temps, pourquoi ne t'assiérais-tu pas sur un de ces fauteuils ? lui suggéra-t-elle en lui désignant un confortable siège brun foncé. Et peut-être que tu pourrais aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu as décidé de venir me voir avec une telle tenue ? Tu souhaites être recruté par cette Confrérie ?

Sirius se laissa brutalement tomber sur le fauteuil tandis qu'Hermione s'installait sur la causeuse qui était disposée au plus près de lui. Il soupira puis prit la parole doucement, la tête tournée vers le sol, comme s'il ne se parlait qu'à lui-même.

- J'ai choisi cette apparence un peu au hasard. Qu'importait le style ! A vrai dire, je m'étais dit que je pourrais entrer plus facilement au Ministère si je n'étais pas moi. Personne ne m'a tellement regardé, ce n'était pas si mal.

Hermione l'observa d'un air triste, désolée de le voir encore touché par le monde extérieur qui, selon lui il y avait encore quelques mois, ne voulait pas le laisser en paix alors qu'il n'attendait que cela.

- Tu crois encore que les gens ne regardent que toi comme si tu étais une sorte d'animal de foire ? Sirius… Tu ne vois pas qu'ils sont passés à autre chose depuis longtemps ? Tu vois leurs regards sur toi mais c'est parce que tu y crois que tu les vois, uniquement ! Ne te rends pas malade pour ça ! Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez donné ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas convaincu.

- Ce n'est pas si simple… Je ne peux pas me dire d'un coup que tout ce que je vois est le fruit de mon imagination. Si tant est que ce soit réellement le cas.

- Mais c'est le cas ! Et arrête de vouloir tout prendre sur toi ! s'écria Hermione qui commençait à perdre son calme. Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas d'aide de tes amis ? On en a déjà parlé avec Ron et Harry… Tu ne dis rien ! Tu gardes tout ce que tu ressens pour toi, que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? On dirait que tu ne nous fais pas confiance !

- Si, bien sûr mais… tenta-t-il faiblement de protester.

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! l'interrompit Hermione qui, décidément, était toujours la plus forte dans ce genre de discussion. Tu ne nous dis rien, on est en droit de se demander si tu nous fais confiance. Et surtout moi, d'ailleurs !

Sirius la regarda avec étonnement mais ne dit rien.

- Tu m'évites ces temps-ci. Tu m'évites depuis ces quatre derniers mois précisément et tu sais pourquoi. Ne crois pas que je n'ai rien remarqué et ne crois pas que ça ne me fait pas de peine !

Sirius ne put soutenir longtemps le regard peiné d'Hermione et se leva en direction de la grande baie vitrée du bureau. La vue de Londres était magnifique, surtout en ce début de journée ensoleillé. Il soupira.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas voulu te faire de mal, reprit-il difficilement, le visage toujours tourné vers les toits londoniens. Je pensais avoir agi pour le mieux. Mais apparemment pas… et Harry me l'a aussi bien fait comprendre il y peu.

Hermione, toujours assise au bord de la causeuse ne répondit pas. Elle savait que le moindre faux pas, le moindre mot mal interprété pourrait empêcher les confidences de Sirius qu'elle sentait poindre. Elle le comprenait bien mieux qu'il ne l'imaginait et elle aurait aimé qu'il s'en rende enfin compte...

- Je dois aussi dire que… hésita-t-il. Je dois dire que si j'ai paru sous une fausse identité ce matin, c'est aussi parce que j'ai craint que tu ne veuilles point me recevoir. Et… Je crois que je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et ses mains devenir moites. Serait-ce enfin le moment qu'elle espérait ? L'émotion, malgré l'incertitude ce qui ce qui allait arriver, commençait à la gagner. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, il avait encore besoin d'elle, de son écoute mais surtout… il ne fallait rien brusquer. Elle se leva néanmoins et s'approcha discrètement de Sirius qui lui tournait toujours le dos.

Elle le vit appuyer son front sur la vitre fraîche et y poser les mains. De là où elle se trouvait, à encore quelques mètres de lui, elle pouvait sentir sa tension. Sous l'emprise d'elle ne savait quelle émotion, le corps entier de Sirius semblait contracté douloureusement. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et elle le sentit frémir puis se détendre imperceptiblement.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas été honnête avec toi. Je ne l'ai même pas été avec moi-même. Après ce qui s'est passé à Noël, j'ai pensé que j'avais profité de toi et j'ai eu honte. J'ai voulu croire à cette excuse. Je me suis caché la vérité en réalité…

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et la regarda.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai été un piètre Gryffondor même pas digne de toi. J'ai eu peur d'affronter ce que je ressentais et j'ai pris la fuite…Harry m'a bien bousculé l'autre jour pour que je revienne te voir mais… je crois que j'ai toujours cette peur bien ancrée.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement. Elle glissa sa main sur sa joue et joua délicatement avec les poils de barbe naissante qu'elle sentait sous son pouce.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit aujourd'hui, et même avant, que nous pouvions… que je pouvais être là pour toi ? Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur. Et puis si c'est le cas… je peux te protéger ! termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle se hissa alors légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sirius. Il ne réagit pas immédiatement, sous l'effet de la surprise, puis il commença à répondre à son baiser, doucement d'abord et plus fiévreusement par la suite. Il aimait vraiment le goût de ses lèvres, il lui semblait qu'il laissait son bonbon préféré, les Douceurs au Miel, fondre dans sa bouche. Elle devait l'avoir fait exprès… Et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée, interrompant ainsi leur baiser.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Hermione, surprise par le sourire de son partenaire.

- Laisse tomber, répliqua Sirius qui reprit leur tendre échange sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils se séparèrent enfin, les joues rougies par l'émotion et le souffle court.

- Merci de m'être revenue, Hermione.

- Je n'ai rien fait, Sirius, c'est toi qui es venu à moi. Hésitant, inquiet, certes, mais tu es venu. Je sais que tu n'es pas au mieux en ce moment, je le savais même quand tu ne voulais pas me voir mais je te promets que ça va aller maintenant. Je serai là, tu redeviendras le Sirius Black que tu étais…

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une très bonne idée, sourit-il en glissant une mèche folle derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Très bien, alors tu deviendras le Sirius Black que tu veux être… et crois-moi, j'aurai mon avis à donner à ce sujet.

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Ce risque, je veux bien le prendre, murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

Oui, il voulait bien le prendre, ce risque. Il n'attendait même que ça…


End file.
